The Cap
by Rionarch
Summary: Temari returns from he misson to Kohona and undergoes some questions that are actully rather simple to explain. A series of oneshots follow Temari x Naruto[Complete: prequel in works]
1. The Cap

Temari laid her fan down on the floor of her room before walking into the kitchen for breakfast with her brothers. Even though she was twenty-one and furiously independent by herself, she didn't think Kankuro or Gaara for all there strength and power could handle themselves. Nor did the citizens but that's beside the point.

" Temari how did you mission go?" Kankuro was fiddling with the intricacies of his puppets that she would never understand that she wanted to.

"It was alright I mean it was just a standard scroll delivery" She sat went to the cupboards to look for something not often found in the house. The door creaked open again and Gaara walked in, bits of sand trailing behind him. Staring blankly, not that it was unusual, he asked "Why does it smell like Ramen in here. And exactly is that on your head?" Well not really asked, but he did want an answer and that's all that really mattered.

"C'mon, who lives in Kohona? Naruto basically forced me to eat the Ramen during the meeting. It's still weird though to think of him like that…" Temari trailed off a bit at the last part, shrugged and continued to look through the cabinets"

"He's actually a good Hokage… though I doubt many people are going to be happy about the _Ramen Rule_. But hey they think he's human and all that good stuff so he's doing better" Kankuro happily said, only because he had grown to like Naruto for his sense of humor if nothing else. Gaara was still staring blankly at Temari.

"Hey where'd you get that bruise? I thought it was an easy mission." Kankuro looked at her neck and saw it before he halfheartedly asked while Temari paid no attention to him and kept looking for the one food she wanted getting a bit red from frustration, and only frustration.

"Gah! I haven't had a decent meal in two days. Only ramen and pudding."

"Don't they serve food at the hotel! This is horrible" Kankuro gasped. "I didn't stay at a hotel… now where is that whipped cream?"

"why on earth are you looking for whipped cream? Are you sure you are okay Temari?" Kankuro was starting to get worried. "'cuase I promised someone I'd show them who much better whipped cream was then pudding…"

Crack.

Now Temari was smart for any Ninja her age, but for ninja ways and that sort. Kankuro new his puppets and was pretty closed minded to the world. Gaara was underestimated but he did have enough in him to put two and two together. The Bruise. The Smell. The Night. The _Hat_.

He could be seen running outside in the Vague direction of Kohona screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Chastity!"

"Damn. Your all weird. Why is Gaara acting like someone slept you?" To that Temari only giggled and winked before adjusting the Panda sleeping cap that had once belongs to Naruto, that is _before _ she spent the night.


	2. The Questioning

Contrary to what people believed, Naruto was not stupid. He does however do extremely stupid things. Take Tsunade and Jiraiya for example:

Get Jiraiya to train Him- Good Idea

Accept the "Mission" before training- Good Idea

Using Sexy no Jutsu to get into the bathhouse- Could have been worse

Calling Tsunade "Baa-chan"- and thus, his stupid move.

So it was pretty clear to him what Gaara was doing running at full speed towards his office and knew enough to just stand their and take it now. The ANBU guards outside of his door did nothing to stop the Kazekage, since they too knew Naruto does stupid things.

After several minutes of fighting off an enraged animal demon, Naruto was covered in scratches, bruises, bites, gashes, and claw marks Gaara decided to be responsible and let him speak.

A sigh could be heard from Naruto and then " No Gaara I did not threaten her into it, I did not use Kyuubi, I did not drug her _or_ get her drunk." Standing up Gaara walked around the office looking for something like a mad man when he found a long hair strand that of a woman's.

"Are you using her…" His voice was creepy in a stalker way when he held out the hair, " Whose hair is this!"

Again Naruto is not stupid. The stupid thing would have been the full explained truth-

_Oh Gaara that's just Ayame's Hair. She's here everyday by one._

That would have ended bad, but Naruto is not the 15th Hokage for power alone and explained it almost intelligently.

"That's the Ichiraku's delivers person's hair… the _Ramen Rule_ remember? There have the best in Kohona!" Insert full toothed foxy grin. Naruto had a great record going so far with nothing stupid being said but as we all know him this would not last.

"Damn man…you all have fangs…no wonder Temari bites so hard!"

The ANBU stationed in front of the Hokage's door merely rolled their eyes and glanced to one another.

"So…Neji, what exactly is going on in there?"

"You do not want to know Udon, You don't want to know"

" AH FINE LEAVE! BUT MAKES SURE TEMARI TOOK CONTROL, OK!" and the Kazekage now even more pissed disappeared in whirls of sand and headed back to the Suna. Naruto walked out of the office looking like he had just- never mind.

" At least Kankuro is a bit sane. " Wide toothed grin and all he stood there proudly steaming, until the River Fish ANBU put out the small fire on his sleeve.

3/10/06:

Sorry about the update. This was actually started the day I posted the original chapter (congrats the reviewer who read my mind) wouldn't upload it til now. Eh next chap later tonight.


	3. Ramen Rule Challenge

Kakashi was never quite sure why he had accepted Gai's challenges but even when doing so he only competed half heartily. Some proved to rather difficult as in the "rock tunnel" or "starvation" ones(both of which, Kakashi had won) to just inane silliness that could barely be described in words, but we're going to try anyway.

The oddest one til the point had been "who can balance themselves on a raisinet longest", and for the record Gai **did not** win, but the ground on Kakashi's level was ever so slightly uneven. It was. Really and Truly.

Some contests were suicidal, but C'mon these were two highly trained Jounin, what should they fear? Lions, Tigers, Tsunade, and a Hungry Choji were pretty high on the list after a few…er… _mishaps_ if you'd call them that. These daring ( and Dashing!) men were brave and true but never before had they dared to break the law _severely_. But for their credibility the Third's law about peeping toms had only applied to Jiraiya at the time.

But this time it went above and beyond breaking a law. This might have been the scariest position they'd put themselves in since the Kyuubi attack almost twenty years ago. Small children who adored him to the Elders who, unwillingly, obeyed his laws , no one even dared to question the makings of this particular one. So when Gai in a desperate attempt to pull into the lead 70:70, he announced _it_.

" ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALANGE YOU!….Who ever is the first stop Ayame in her one required task of the day… as it is to say, stop the _Ramen Rule_."

The Ramen Rule, one of Kohana's most bizarre laws ever. It itself entitled three parts:

The Hokage can always eat ramen despite the medical advice given.

All citizens of Kohana must have Ramen at least once a week

No one is to stop Ayame Ichiraku's grocery or delivery route.

To make a long story short, by the end of the day Gai was hung from a tree with little fox kits yipping and jumping trying to bite them. Such cute lil' critters and Kakashi… well he walked off with another win. To simply say Gai was confused and a bit annoyed that he went unpunished.

"Where is Ayame? I tried to start her but these fox here stopped me. Did you forfeit my ETERNAL RIVAL!" As Gai's tears streamed down unto the ground, seeing as he was upside down.

" I stopped her from delivering to Naruto… she never made it to the tower."

"THEN HOW ARE YOU NOT AT THE WRATH OF OUR YOUNGA ND EXUBRIENT HOKAGE?"

"Simple really. He enjoys when Ayame delivers his Ramen. But from my experience its even better when a sand-nin joins in the combo."

"Ah my ever cool rival, how could I have not seen this? Of course he'd want one of his closets friends the Kazekage to have lunch with him! You have won this one Kakashi."

'_Gaara? Well he's lost. Temari seemed a little anxious to deliver the Ramen. Hmm maybe he's finally learning from the Ichi Ichi.' _

And as Naruto eats his Ramen with his, ahem, helper, both Kakashi and Gai cry tears of joy and sorrow.

In a manly way, of course.


	4. The Necklace

Temari was a pretty ninja of the Sand country, powerful for her own stature and always dressed as the high ranked person she was from day one. A Purple kimono of any sort with basic ninja under garments and her fan with easy access to her and of course her hair pulled back into a fashionable but entirely her hairdo. None of this shocked anybody seeing as she had always been a tomboy-ish character and having two bother did not help that at all. As a matter of fact it was pretty much accepted that if she hadn't been the daughter and then sister to the Kazekage, she'd be romping around in the same get up. That was just her.

However, some things such as make-up, high fashion clothes, and jewelry of any sort did not belong on her; again that was just general consensus. '_Practical but pretty'_ was a phrase often used to describe her and her sparing partners of the day, two chunin females, thought they knew what she'd be wearing that day and simply waited not knowing the circle of questions they were going to put themselves through.

They weren't proved wrong too much. Black mesh short, sandals, hand guards, hairdo, and a kimono that was uneven at the ends- do to her own handiwork, and a charm. Not a charm charm an actual necklace!

Paki's elbows slid off of the sword she was resting on and fell side first into the sand while Genchi dropped the four pointed shuriken out of her hands, both staring open mouthed and bug eyed at there role model- the one who was every thing a female ninja should be! Practical, Calm, Beautiful, Deadly, AND PRACTICAL! Genchi was the first of the girls to snap out of it.

"T-temari- Sama…while are you wearing a necklace? Isn't that highly unpractical and an unacceptable weakness?" Her response was only a kick of sand to the face. Not wanting to make the same mistake as her friend, Paki tried a different tactic.

"Genchi it's only a little necklace! Our own weapons are probably more of a liability then her accessory!" She said with a tearful fanatical cry., " But Temari- Sama, why is it a fox? There none native to this region."

"Alright that's enough out of you two. Today were going to works on graceful landings, any objections?"

" None Temari- Sama!" and they set to work for several hours before they asked again.

"Temari- Sama, does this have anything to do with the Hokage? I've heard rumors that he has the Fox Demon spirit inside of him…" Paki more of stated then asked. Paki was a girl of rather large stature so she was able to heft a sword easier then most men and after training with Temari for a while, she was a damn near hard opponent to beat.

Genchi was smaller they her friend, of course almost being two years younger. She was what some would call a "genius" ninja, but few people actually know why while some can't even believe when she pulls junk like this. She giggled and said,

" Hehe everyone says he loves Ramen more then life itself. He even came up with the ramen rule! Lots of people think its to see that person Ichita? Ichichita Kate?"

"ICHIRUKA AYAME! Where did you here that Genchi!" Woah. Two of Temari's descriptions were crossed out, namely practical and calm. That deadly one was pretty evident now though.

Not even waiting for a response stalked off announcing the end of practice and as she walked away tossed the necklace behind her.

"Your right. It is impractical" But Paki and Genchi knew better, knew _her_ better and pocketed the necklace and headed to the vacation office. To them it seemed like a pretty good time to vacation in Kohona.


	5. The Rumor

To give them credit for their skills, within two days Paki and Genchi had made it into Kohona without being detected. Sure they were completely exhausted and almost completely chakra drained but that might have been a good thing. After all spying on the Hokage was just a bit of a criminal offense and since they were from the Sand, a country which had attacked some years before, didn't do much to help matters.

So they waited in a tree outside of the office and used every one of their Kunoichi skills! Disguises, Sex, Special Jutsu and never wavering attention and determination! Five minutes later a passing bird woke Genchi up from her dream. Looking inside of the office her eyes bugged and she tackled Paki.

"LOOK! It's a girl and and and SHE HAS RAMEN! That's Ayame!"

"Quiet! Lets listen" and so they tried the hardest they could to catch the conversation and here in these notes taken my Paki, was it record and so must it be.

"…not rumor anymore. It's going to happen in a few weeks" Ayame.

"..about this? Marriage is a big step with a lot of responsibilities" The Hokage.

"… what?…..hahaha…………………………scared?" The Girl

"…shad up!" The Hokage-Sama.

"…. Don't worry, everything'll stay the same between us. See you tommorw?" The Slut.!

The two girls could see shadows closing together and averted their eyes glancing at each other. And pieced together what they knew. So this… girl? was getting married and had some sort of relationship with the Hokage. Temari-Sama did not like the mention of it or the girl for that matter. Paki realized what happened.

"Genchi…Temari was _with_ the Hokage! And this slut of a girl is having an affair with him and I think they're getting married."

"But what about the keeping it the same? Do you think know one else knows about it?" No answer came with the question but both of the girls felt sorry for their Temari-Sama. She'd lost her boyfriend to someone who wasn't even a ninja. A shadow passed by them and a note was left before it zipped off again.

" _Sou and Katagra , stay in Kohona and report back any _

_Finding directly to me for the next two weeks_"

KazeKage

Then the two girls smirked at each other. Oh this girl will pay for what she'd done to Temari- Sama.

Flash to Hokage's Office( 15 minutes ago)

" Naruto-Chan it's not a rumor anymore. It's going to happen in a few weeks"

"..You sure about this? Marriage is a big step with a lot of responsibilities"

" And what do you know about it? What? Wait… this is about the ramen stand isn't it! hahaha. Is that the whole reason your worried? I'm marring an _Akimichi _Food is their life. No need to be sacred"

"…Shad up!"

"Ichiraku Ramen stand'll always be open, don't worry everything'll stay the same between us. See you tomorrow? And Ayame hugged her favorite customer before going to get her dress. Her entire wedding had been paid for already, what was all the years Naruto and his stomach had been visiting.


	6. Interlude with Cold Heartless Men

Gaara sat in his office waiting for any news from the Chunin friends of Temari. He'd sent his message about a week ago and wanted something, anything to be sent back to cheer his sister up. She just hadn't been the same since the rumor that Ayame Ichiraku was getting married with the number one contender being Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki.

Torn between going to Kohona himself and just gutting the fox demon himself and cheering Temari up somehow. Neither could be done because:

It'd start a war and 9 1

Naruto was like a brother to him

He had a reputation of the Cold Heartless One

Temari'd kill him

The doors to his office were knocked on by none other then the Cold Heartless Basterd himself, Uchiha Sasuke. If Gaara had any eyebrows, one would be lifted in curious thought.

"So you've had sand chunins spying on Naruto? The Sand isn't in that bad of a shape is it.." The Basterd smirked and a little light shined off of his Sound Headband. Orochimaru had been defeated three years ago, but Sasuke, Kabuto, and several other sound nin kept the village going only without the war and Kabuto acting as Otokage.

"No, they went for Temari"

"So the dobe really is with her? I though she was smarter then that. So I'm guessing she'll be with him at the wedding then right." Sasuke never questions. It may sound like a question but answers are rarely needed.

"….Who exactly is getting married…" Neither does Gaara apprently.

"Ayame Ichiraku and Mofo Achimiki since Naruto loves the Ramen stand so much he's been invited. Oh and your papers" Sasuke left as coldly as he ever does, leaving only a stack of treaty papers for between the Sound and the Sand, a benefit for both nations. The sand had many specialties that lasted over long times while the Sound had many resources to be used. Very profitable indeed.

As Kazekage Gaara should have been happy with this.

As a Ninja he should be happy to have gained an ally.

As a brother he was happy that he could get Temari happy again.

As a Human being he decided to set the two chunin off of Ayame Ichiraku.

Writing a quick note to be sent to them he headed for her training area, only hoping that Kankuro didn't piss her off since he'd last seen her, he rather liked his family as it was.


	7. Believe it not!

There are few times in Konohamaru's life where he could say he was truly surprised. Never in his life did he think his friend Udon would be an ANBU; nor that Moegi would stay at the school and be a teacher replacing Iruka-sensei when he graduated to Jounin. Today was another day of shock when his Boss did not dance with any of the women at the wedding.

Not to brag or anything, but he was one of Naruto's closer friends (and sure as hell refused to address him as –sama) but to not dance with any girls who were close to throwing themselves at him? What happened to his boss?

Of course there were a few oddballs in the group like Anko...Tsuande…that less then feminine girl… the one that looked sorta like Uchiha Basterd didn't go over too well either. Well he did dance with his student, but not like that or anything 'cause she'd kill him. Konohamaru chuckled as he thought of the psycho crisis that was Naruto's Genin team. Firstly Uta Atarishi, the ANBU captain who seemed to have a gender confusion in her earlier years. Then there was Kai Maito the relative of Gai Maito which should speak enough about itself but just in case: Giant Green Turtles dyed Red plus Youthfulness equals Kai. Naruto had dealt with weird girls and the Gai and the Lee before so he just shrugged it off until the last name was called, the one and only branch family member Honsha Hyuuga.

Moegi said that little brats still hear the echo of that particular scream.

Another thing Konohamaru would never have believed was Boss becoming the Hokage, Before him even! Course the council didn't mind after raising a Genin team, defeating Orochimaru, creating definite peace between most of the nations by charm alone (though he happened to know, cause he's Konohamaru, that the Mist was _that_ friendly for no reason) uncorrupting the Hyuuga House… well you get the point.

And besides the _Ramen Rule _Naruto had made some good changes to Kohona, like that damned school system.

"_Let them play to their strengths! that test is completely unfair to people with no chakra and bad control!_" AKA the Personal Law. Since it'd been passed nearly two years ago not a single student had failed the Genin Exam and most of that year is or on their way to being completely Chunin with only three students deaths. But those were at the very beginning of it and besides Sakura's nearly over it now anyway and _god damn it_ why can't I get those Mist nin out of myhead?

"Psst. Kono…get over here" Hanabi Hyuuga called her boyfriend over to behind a rather large plant near the entrance of the room. " I think I know why Hokage-Sama hasn't danced yet. That sand girl from the Sand-Sound Invasion is apparently dating him!" She told me with sternness in my voice that clearly said '_shut up now before you say something stupid' _and normally I do but… c'mon Naruto is my brother and boss. I've known him my entire ninja career…he even taught me my first justu so I just hope Hanabi blames him for my ehh…ooops?

"NARUTO'S WITH A SAND CHICK? HOT DAMN!"


	8. The Trait

Despite never having a mother, sister, or cousin growing up Naruto was probably one of the only men who could truly get along and vaguely understand women( Some says because of the sexy no Jutsu and several groping instances) but it might have been the women around him during his early ninja years and them each teaching him a different respect, like:

Ayame- Give her compliments

Sakura- Obey Her

Moegi- Play with her

Shizune- Don't gamble. Well she meant with money but we're just going to take that one either way.

Tsunade- Fear them

Uta- Respect them or die.

So he had been better off then some Shinobi, say…Kiba, whose charm was probably eaten by Akamaru some time ago. Now there was a guy that was on the same level of stupid as our dear Naruto who not only decided that he liked Hinata, but wanted to give her a puppy as well. See? that's nice. Forgetting the collar and leash only to hand it to her in front of most of the Clan? Well ehh, it's got to be that animal in them.

So Naruto, being of sound, mind, and helper of most women everywhere learned a lot from his student Uta. Like we had reinforced earlier, there is a certain…stupidity to him but every guy has his faults. With short green hair, no breasts, and constantly wearing boys clothing, Naruto assumed he had a three-cell team of all boys. It was a pretty rude shock to him when _she _leaped on him and demanded for him to buy her tampons. The seventeen months afterward had a monthly worship Uta day for if you don't worship, well Kai'll tell you.

Jiraiya, in his own special way, taught Naruto about women, so long as he remembered the order. Never approach a women like he does, never make innuendoes when not needed, do not spy on them, etc. The sex tips were great though. Naruto was so familiar with women that most men though he was gay.

And after that particular..."mission" before he accepted the Hat of Hokageship he refused to ever look at Sasuke the same way again. Eh, but they'll be little Uchiha's running around soon enough I mean Itachi's son is still lurking somewhere. As for Sasuke…well there was always that sexy no jutsu and any (Drunk, drugged, frightened…) _lovely_ guy.

Speaking of loveable guys, while Uta may have been a tomboy, Honsha was a freaking transvestite. When Naruto had first met him a memory from when he was twelve resurfaced, the s/he Haku only paler, white eyed, and well living. He wears green eyeshadow and body hugging black spandex and the nailpaint! Annoyingly though he seemed to get pissed when he was taught the sex jutsu (he's been in that form for two years now), so points for Naruto.

But for Kakashi, his initial Genin teacher (and least effective) he learned a skill that was a great help to him, especially right now. As any of Kakashi's friends, accountancies, teammates, or students can tell you his mind wanders yet somehow he still gets every part of the conversation. Though he'd only been Kakashi's student for less then a year he'd known him for what? Fourteen years now? Those fourteen years were paying off now as he listening to the blabbering of Tsunade who was so " so excited that she was going to be an aunty and that they must go drink for luck in this relationship!" Shizune was less then amused, but went out with River Fish who said that Hanabi finally told them where she'd stashed Konohamaru's body.


	9. The Stalkers

Being back to work after the whole wedding, the after party, and Baa-chan's non-existent child was a blessing, until those two girls that stalked him about a month ago returned. At first Naruto thought Gaara sent them as a joke and then that Temari did it to watch over him. Now he was convinced he'd pissed off the Sand population in a past life beyond all comprehensible measures.

As Hokage you must deal with foreign affairs, the ninjas, the people, and the city and on days like today some things were just to awkward to explain. But then again that's never stopped us before. First meeting of the Day: Shikamaru Nara. _Fun._

Not only was he having a meeting with Temari's ex-boyfriend but he was requesting a "pre-emptive counter to a troublesome group". Thankfully Shikamaru had a mature attitude about the whole relationship thing but refused to put his foot down on the perhaps to be "clan".

Gai Maito was married; no one knew how, no one knew why and Kakashi wasn't saying a peep about it. Now he and his wife were expecting their second child, the first being born two years ago. Sakura and Lee ,who married three years ago, were expecting their first child about 5 months after Gai's second. Kai had a girlfriend.

If this doesn't seem like much to you, perhaps we should explain this a little better. Clans essentially start from small family members who have similar traits and pass those through the generations. The mentorship between family members and willing students who in turn had kids that could possibly intermarry and breed within that family, therefore expanded it with the similar traits lead to the birth of clans. Shikamaru, being a Genius, decided it was time to do something productive. In his estimations there would be a Great Youthful Beasts by roughly two more generations if both Kai and Lee had at least one student like them.

Naruto simply sent a note to Kakashi telling him that he'd better have kids soon or his world would be full of Gai like Clones.

After the lazy one left his office Kiba came in for the first time without a warrant for his immediate removal from the Hyuuga residence which usually earned him a kick in the ass out of the window by Naruto. Seven minutes later Kiba had been thrown out of his window, the chair following.

On the few topics Kyuubi and Naruto agreed on, was that there would be no yearly fox hunt and we owe that step of bonding to Kiba.

Gemma and Paki, the ever-faithful stalkers had come to realize that Naruto-sama was loud, funny, and a bit rude at times but he'd hardly ever really shown a true affection for anything really. Earlier in the month they hated him for making their strong teacher weak and way to gentle for her own sake. But when they saw that Temari-sama still wore that fox shaped necklace and he'd said nothing it was time for a little pay back.

But Rokudaime is known for being the most surprising Ninja ever- a title that he stills lives by today. Gemma and Paki knew that they could let the secretary go free and back to her job and that they could (finally) go home.

Leaving a container of instant ramen- They couldn't dare show their faces near Ichiraku ever again- Paki giggled and Naruto heard, but he paid no mind. He was having too much fun folding the supposed to be signed documents into little paper fans.


	10. The Bells

Foods of all sorts covered the walls.

In the course of twenty-four hours most of Kohona had been turned upside down and inside out. No less then seven challenges from Gai to Kakashi had been made and three from Kakashi to Gai- and the moral of that story was that you should never have both of them drunk in the same vicinity. Anko sat at the seat farthest from the wall, making another one of her _beautiful_ dango stick creations on the plain surface. Asuma and Kurenai, admittedly the sanest of the Jounin at table seven merely danced every now and then knowing that at least some people must be functional in the morning.

Table six wasn't all that great either. Kai, Uta , Sakura, Lee, and Tenten might have been the most spirited of them all. Even little Sakri was giggling trying to imitate daddy's good guy pose, not quite working but her teeth sparkled- she was getting there. They were all raving drunk and proud of it.

Jiraiya… wasn't the happiest of campers. A crying Tsunade on one shoulder and the Ichiraku family on the other lead to a very wet Jiraiya. Shizune only smirked while drinking her sake when Jiraiya suddenly realized that he had an ample view of Tsunade's cleavage. Part of her wanted to tell but figured it was payback for her sensei getting her addicted sake.

Table three wasn't too bad though, just a bit awkward. Udon, out of the River Fish mask for the first time in a while, sat with Moegi who was going to surprise her class with a pop quiz depending on her hangover. Gemma and Paki sat there as well but no real conversation going on between the two groups and both were just fine with that.

Table ten was Stupidest Thing Naruto Has Ever Done. Period. One does not Sit Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzaki one table. It wasn't that all of them were there, it was that most of them _weren't. _Konohamaru spent most of the night dancing with Hanabi and Hinata with Kiba but… Well when Anko and Hinata both mention about curse seals the two shut up and that's good.

The most out of loop table had to belong to the most of out the loop people. Shikamaru's eye twitched every time her saw Sakri trying to imitate her dad. Chouji and Ino kept fighting over the last piece of whatever it was that they were eating- a pregnant Ino is not something to be fooled around with but neither is a hungry Akamichi. Shino surprised everyone that night by dancing, Apparently bees communicated by dancing and he'd learned it from them.

The quietest table were delegates from other countries all looking proper and well manner. 'Cept the Mizukage who was crying over "_lost love of a blonde god_" Well Konohamaru did say there was something funny going on then the Mist. Kabuto looked a little awkward considering he was the creepiest of them all. Tsunade bet that he'd look like a snake at some point in the night but you can guess how that turned out.

By far the proudest table seated three men. Iruka, Gaara, and Kankuro. Shouldn't the family of a newlywed couple be the happiest? Chaos, loud music, and fights broke out all night and some people might have said this was a disregard for the Honor of the Hokage and Kazekage's sister but…

Are you really going to take people who showed up at a wedding in orange and purple seriously?


End file.
